Bonecas pokemon
by Rafa008
Summary: De folga da Elite 4, Bruno viaja pelas Ilhas Sevii atrás de ragecandybars. Lá, ele sente a falta de Lorelei, por quem acabou se apaixonando e lhe compra algumas bonecas, indo até a ilha Four lhe entregar e fazendo a ruiva ficar feliz com sua presença, após ela se desculpar pelo mal que lhe causou ao controlar-lo. Música Need you now.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **StrikingIceShipper (Lorelei & Bruno).

**Música: **Need you now-Lady Antebellum

**Resumo: **Songfic. Bruno comprou alguns ragecandybars e foi até a ilha Four ver Lorelei.

**Bonecas-Pokemon**

_Memórias perfeitas  
Espalhadas por todo o chão  
Alcançando o telefone porque  
Eu não consigo lutar mais  
E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente  
Comigo acontece o tempo todo_

Aquela era uma manhã de domingo e a Liga Pokemon do Índigo Plateau estava de férias. Bruno, o forte homem de cabelos e olhos negros e seu Hitmonlee estavam em um barco, quase nas ilhas Sevii. Todos sabiam que o membro da Elite 4 adorava comprar Ragecandybars na ilha Boon. Ele finalmente estava na ilha e começou a andar pela pequena rua comercial, onde muitos turistas compravam suvenires e tiravam fotos. O sol estava brilhando no céu azul na ilha Boon. Lá havia muitas arvores e flores no bosque onde algumas Butterfrees e Pidgeys estavam e uma praia.

Vendedor-Ei Bruno, eu guardei alguns ragecandybars para você, eu sabia que você viria esse fim de semana.

Bruno-Woooh, obrigado senhor.

Bruno comprou os doces e parou para tomar um Môo Môo Milk em uma pequena cabana, quando ele viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Uma pequena casa de madeira branca vendia alguns Poke-Dolls e Bruno sorriu. Ele foi até a senhora que vendia e comprou duas das bonecas, uma Lapra e um Dewgong usando quimonos.

Senhora-Eu tenho certeza que sua namorada vai amar.

Bruno corando-N-não, ela não é minha namorada, só uma velha amiga.

Bruno pensando-_Eu gostaria que eu fosse algo mais para ela._

Então Bruno e Hitmonlee andaram pela pequena estradinha onde eles pegaram um barco para a próxima ilha, a Four. A ilha Four não era muito longe e logo eles atracaram. Lá havia uma bela praia, pequenas casas, muitas flores, uma pequena rua comercial e um estádio onde Lorelei sempre mostrava suas habilidades. Alguns moradores estavam na praia e treinadores batalhavam.

Bruno andou ate uma casa com muitas flores e ao lado ficava o estádio. Ele bateu na porta e esperou. Então uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis com óculos, usando um vestido preto simples, abriu a porta e sorriu, surpresa.

_São 1:15 da manhã  
Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora  
Disse que eu não ligaria  
Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Só preciso de você agora  
_

Bruno-Ei Lorelei!

Lorelei-Oi Bruno, entre.

Ela o deixou entrar na casa. Da janela ele vira o mar azul e alguns Lapras viajando juntos. Eles se sentaram no sofá bege.

Lorelei-Então, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar no Índigo Plateau?

Bruno-Não, são as férias. Então eu viajei para comprar alguns ragecandybars.

Ela riu.

Lorelei-Você não mudou nada Bruno. E eu gostei disso.

Bruno corou.

Bruno-Mas você mudou bastante desde a ultima vez que nos vimos, na ilha Cerise.

Lorelei ainda era a mulher um pouco fria que ele conhecia e uma poderosa especialista em pokemons de gelo. Mas agora ela era um pouco mais calma e boa. Lorelei suspirou um pouco triste, enquanto pensava no passado. Ela, Ágata, Bruno e Lance eram a antiga Elite 4, que estavam lutando contra Red, mas depois de perder, Lorelei voltara para sua ilha e uma nova Elite 4 aparecera, Bruno, Koga, Karen, Will e o campeão Lance.

Lorelei-Você sabe… Algumas vezes eu sinto falta do tempo que eu passei na Elite 4.

Bruno-E eu sinto a sua falta lá. Nada foi o mesmo desde que formamos a nova Elite 4. Você era minha amiga. _E meu único amor._

Essas ultimas palavras ele pensou.

Lorelei-Agora eu sou um pouco mais tranqüila, eu demonstro algumas batalhas para as crianças daqui. Mas e você?

Bruno-Eu estou dando duro na Elite 4 para manter meu posto e treino na Mt. Moon.

Eles andaram até a área da piscina da casa dela, onde o Dewogong dela nadava. Ali havia uma pequena mesa e Lorelei trouxe chá gelado e Bruno, os ragecandybars.

Lorelei-Woo, eu adoro esses doces!

_Outra dose de uísque  
Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta  
Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando  
Da maneira que fazia antes  
E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente  
Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo  
_

Bruno-Hehe, eu sei, eu também.

Então Bruno tirou o presente de seu bolso e entregou a Lorelei, que estava surpresa.

Lorelei-Como você sabia?

Bruno-Agata me contou, hoje é seu aniversario certo?

Lorelei-Sim, obrigada Bruno.

Ela abriu o embrulho e viu as duas bonecas pokémon e sorriu.

Lorelei-Eu amei Bruno, sério. Obrigada, mas...

Bruno-Qual o problema?

Lorelei-Eu fui horrível com você, eu e Ágata controlamos você!

Bruno segurou seu queixo e sorriu.

Bruno-Eu não me importo. E tudo terminou.

Lorelei sorriu e o abraçou.

Bruno-Seu sorriso é um presente para mim.

Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ele sorriu, corando.

Lorelei-Seu sorriso é um presente para mim também.

E os dois foram para a piscina, nadar.

_São 1:15 da manhã  
Estou um pouco bêbado  
E eu preciso de você agora  
Disse que não ia ligar  
Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Eu só preciso de você agora  
_


End file.
